I Can't Stop Loving You
by McAlice92
Summary: SEQUEL TO CONCRETE ANGEL. Derek and Meredith had lost each other over the years. Can SGH bring them back together? MerDer


**I Can't Stop Loving You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Except for this story and Concrete Angel…**

**A/N: This is a sequel to Concrete Angel, since that story was quit popular I decided to make this one!**

**After the end of Concrete Angel, Meredith and Derek had stayed together for a while. But when Meredith turned eighteen she moved to New York. She wanted to find herself. Izzie and Cristina went with her. Now, ten years later, they are back, and Seattle Grace Hospital comes in the picture…**

**Chapter 1: A New Start, A new Beginning **

Meredith woke by the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned, turned it off and pulled herself out of bed.

After she took a shower, she went downstairs. She looked around in her new living room. It still had pictures from Madelyn. She died two years ago and left her house for Meredith.

Meredith walked into the kitchen, it was a mess. Still boxes everywhere. She looked into the fridge and took out the left over from the pizza, Cristina, Izzie and she ate yesterday.

Cristina found herself a small apartment and Izzie was staying with her for a while. And There Meredith was, with a huge house all for herself. Maybe Izzie would come and live with her but Meredith came to Seattle a few weeks later than Cristina and Izzie.

Suddenly the door bell rang. "Who the hell could that be?" Meredith asked to herself. She put the cold pizza back in its box. She walked to the door and through the glass she could see Cristina and Izzie waiting, impatiently. She opened it. "Hey"

"Hey Mere" Cristina walked in, followed by Izzie.

"Jeez Mere" Izzie said. "Shouldn't you clean up here a little bit" She looked around in the with boxes crowded living room.

"I just came here a week ago Iz."

"Yeah, and still you back out on that interns' mixer yesterday" Cristina muttered.

"I heard that" Meredith started packing her bag. "And I just didn't have time"

"Yeah, because you needed that time to watch around how your boxes produced more boxes." Izzie said.

Cristina chuckled. "You know who is an intern too?"

"Who?"

"George, bambi boy and…" She got elbowed by Izzie.

"What? This is like high school all over again." Meredith said as she picked up her bag.

"Yeah, and you're not kidding with that one." Izzie said shooting Cristina a look.

"Let's go" Cristina said quickly before she would blur everything out.

"Yeah" Meredith walked after her friends. They have been friends since high school, it was bizarre, actually. They still were together, and they all wanted to be a surgeon. Meredith smiled to herself as she stepped into Izzie's car.

A few minutes later they drove away, ready for their first day in Seattle Grace Hospital.

Cristina was the first one to walk into the locker room, followed by Izzie and Meredith.

"Quiet in here" Meredith said.

"Yeah" Izzie looked around.

"Hey" Meredith shot up, she saw George standing on the other side of the room.

"Hey, long time no see" She said with a smile.

"Yeah."

Over the years she actually became relatively good friends with George, he had always been a nice guy. "How have you been?" She asked, she walked towards him.

"Good, you?"

"Yeah, I've been great"

"How was New York?"

"New York was… Busy and New York-like."

George smiled. "Have you seen who your resident is yet?"

"No, where can I see?"

"There" He pointed to a board, it was loaded with papers. Meredith walked over it. "Hey Cris Iz…"

"Yeah" They said in unison.

"We're all in the same group, with George and a guy named… Derek…" Her eyes grew wide. "Nah it couldn't be…" She said softly. She looked at the paper again, and focused on the last names. "Grey, O'Malley, Stevens, Shepherd…" She stopped. "…And Yang."

Cristina came walking over Meredith and saw the look on her face. "What's wrong Mere?"

She didn't answer.

"Mere?"

"Huh, what?"

"Jeez, where were you?"

Meredith pointed to the paper of their group.

"Yeah, I know, shocking huh, we got Bailey. I heard they call her The Nazie."

"Not that" Meredith said, pointing to Derek's name.

"He's in our group. What did they thought it would be funny to put all the high school friends cosy in one group."

"You knew."

"Yeah, but Izzie too"

Izzie shot her a look and walked to them. "Cristina told me not to say anything."

"It's okay guys, I just… Wow, I haven't seen him in like…" She pretended like she thought for a second but actually she knew it way to well. "Ten years."

"Yeah well… At least you left on good terms."

"Yeah, but I, you know, I really loved him."

"Mere…" Izzie said looking at her strangely.

"What?"

"Loved?"

"Yeah, loved."

"Come on be honest with yourself, he was your first and only love."

"No he wasn't…"

"Okay, give me one who you had an actual serious relationship with, for both of you"

"Well, I had Finn…"

"Come on Mere"

"Okay, you're right, I didn't really love Finn. But I'm not still in love with Derek, it has been ten years Izzie."

"Yeah, well I can see you still do…" She sighed. "Love him." She added.

"I…"

"I think this is very romantic and all…" Cristina interrupted. "But more people are floating into this room, and you have to change into your scrubs Mere"

"I'm going, I'm going." Meredith changed into her scrubs really fast.

A few minutes later the groups were starting to form. Meredith's group was also called and she jumped up and practically ran towards her new resident. She hoped she wouldn't run into Derek.

When she reached her resident, she was shocked. That was not what she expected. The rest of her group followed her soon. The resident turned and looked at her new group.

Izzie offered her hand to introduce herself but the resident didn't take it, she just looked at it strangely.

"Don't bother sucking up, I already hate you" She said suddenly. "Trauma protocol, pagers" She pointed at the objects in front of her, telling her inters to get them.

After their new resident, introduced as Dr Bailey, explained her rules to her new interns she started to assign them all to an attending for the day. Meredith didn't dare to look behind her the entire time they were walking after Dr bailey, she knew he was there somewhere.

"Shepherd" Dr Bailey suddenly barked. "You and grey are in the pit"

'Great, just great' Meredith thought. She turned and walked past Derek.

"Long time no see" He said hesitantly.

"Yeah" Meredith said, she didn't look at him.

"How have you been?"

Meredith stopped. "Is it me, or are you not that surprised to see me?" She started walking again.

"I saw Izzie and Cristina yesterday, they haven't changed a bit" He said.

"That's true" Meredith smiled. When they reached the end of the hall, she stopped again. "So do you have any idea where we are going?"

"The pit is downstairs, right?"

"I guess so…"

After a few minutes of asking around they finally arrived in the pit.

"Derek…" Meredith started.

"You don't have to say anything… I know, you had to find yourself and stuff. I just thought, I thought it was real love" He said softly.

"Yeah, me too" Meredith returned.

They both went to work and didn't look at each other for the rest of the day. What he said made Meredith think, though. She thought it was true love too, and then she didn't, but now… She wasn't so sure of anything anymore

**So… It's short but it's a start! Tell me what you think… I love reviews. They make me write faster, seriously!**


End file.
